User blog:CuteLunaMoon/Bloodborne Timeline
First, this time line isn't 100% complete and correct, anyone can discuss and edit. More will be updated in the near future ^^ Here we go Thousands of years ago - The Pthumerian discovered the Eldritch truth Result: *Inter-spiece marriage between the Great Ones and the Pthumerian ruling class Ring of Betrothal description: In the age of the Great Ones, wedlock was a blood contract, only permitted to those slated to bear a special child. * The Pthumerian built the tombs for the Gods that has fallen asleep in their death-like state Great Pthumeru Ihyll Chalice: This reveals that while early Pthumerians were mere humble guardians of the slumbering Great Ones, their descendants felt entitled to name themselves a leader. Some thousands of year later - The other Great Ones left the Pthumerian and returned to the cosmos Result: * Ebrietas being left behind. * The society of the Pthumerian started to fall apart, because of beasthood. The start to rely on blood. Their arcane arts started to degenerate. The Pthumerian Elder was able to wield pyromancy while the Pthumerian Descendant was only able to fight and use blood magic. * Ailing Loran was overran by the beast. *While they were once humble guardian, the later generation of the Pthumerian started to become worse. * The founding of Yharnam, named after the (probably last?) queen of the Pthumerian. More a hundred of years ago - The Byrgenwerth schorlars discovered Old Blood. Result: * The argument between the scholars on the Old Blood. * Sent more tomb prospectors into the Chalice Dungeons => many gone mad (including the Gate Keeper and Dores) => Willem theorised that human lacked eyes on the inside A few more years - Discovered the Fishing Hamlet Result: * Gehrman and Maria and (who knows?) were sent to murder the villagers and harvest their eyes => Kos got angry=> curse the hunter with Hunter's Nightmare => Maria threw away her Rakuyo out of grief and guilt * Laurence finally left Byrgenwerth, along with Gehrman, Maria and the schorlars that later became the School of Mensis and the Choir. => Laurence founded the Healing Church * The church distributed blood to the citizen => the noble at Cainhurst was unhappy * The citizen got Blood Healing and became beast => Gehrman became the first hunter, worked in secret so as not to ruin the image of Blood Healing The next few years - The Choir discovered Ebrietas Great Isz Chalice's description. Results: * The need to commune with the Great One rose => The foundation of Research Hall => imbibe water into people head to turn them into kins => Maria tended the patients there => discover Lumenflower to calm the kins=> the choir rushed to Living Failures => Maria took her own life and her soul is claimed by the nightmare => Gehrman build the Doll * Gehrman and Laurence beckoned the Moon Presence to revive Maria and the solution for the beast scourge => The Doll and Hunter's Dream with Gehrman became the first host and prisoner. => The Old Work Shop was abbandoned=> Laurence lost all hope and (?)use/discover Beast's Embrace to deal with the beast scourge but he became a beast in the end => the chucrh chose Ludwig at the first official hunter and form the new workshop The following years - More beast to come result: *The noble at Cainhurst hunted beasts => they needed more strength so a scholar brought back some blood from Byrgenwerth * The church called the nobles "vile creatures" and spreaded teh rumours about them using forbidden blood => declared Byrgenwerth forbidden ground => the slaughter at Cainhurst => Logarius could not kill Annalise, stood guard there until now => Annalise became widowed and a prisoner. * The Gate Keeper was appointed to stood guard at Forbidden Woods by Willem. Willem was desparate for test subjects so he trapped any visitor to Byrgenwerth and turned them into Garden of Eyes More years came by - The Shcool found the Ailing Loran=>Worship Amygdalae=> founded the Unseen Village and started kidnapping people for their ritual Result: * The School of Mensis and the Choir turn their back on each other * More hunters came to Loran and saw the Darkbeasts there => Izzy and Archibald made their own weapons => this lead to even more hunters abbandon the way fo the church => Oto Workshop => Powderkeg workshop *The Choir got some advancement with the Lumenflower process=> Celestial Emissary =>A Call Beyond * The church was happy with the Choir's advancement => Communion and Lumenflowers became their symbols *The church itself had no advancement with Old Blood => tested Ashen Blood on residence of Old Yharnam Even more years later - The School found Yharnam - Pthumerian Queen => send Queen Killer => make the ritual to beckon the Moon => have audience with Mergo Result: * Blood Moon=> Old Yharnam was overran by beasts, triggered by Ashen Blood=> Powderkeg burned down Old Yharnam => Rom ascended into a kin => stop the ritual * Rom locked WIllem and herself up so that no one could revert her attemp to save the city Now roughly a hundred years has passed - The hunter arrive References Category:Blog posts